


Camp Salad

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean does not approve of Sam’s camping methods.





	Camp Salad

Dean sighed as he leaned back in his chair, stretching as he checked his watch for what seemed like the tenth time.  Sam was supposed to be home from his camping trip today.  They had done so much lately, all the hunts and world ending disasters, they needed a break.  Dean wanted nothing more than to relax in his room, listen to music, do some work on baby, but Sam wanted to camp, so they went their separate ways for a few days.

 

Dean knew that Sam could handle himself, so he shouldn’t be worrying, but in his defense…the last time Sam went camping, he ended up married to Becky.  So Dean made the decision that if Sam wasn’t back at just the time he said he would be, he would go out there and hunt him down.  He didn’t need to deal with another crazed fan again.

 

Luckily, as Dean shuddered at the thought of having Sam married to another Becky, the front door to the bunker swung open and Sam hollered out to him.

 

“Here!  Do you need some help?”  Dean shouted back, to which Sam quickly accepted a hand.  Sam was like a boy scout, always prepared for anything, so he took every tool, weapon, and piece of gear he could think of.  It’s a wonder he didn’t overload that crappy Chevy that Sam took. 

 

“Pack enough?”  Dean joked as they got the last of it in the kitchen. 

 

“Shut up…at least I was prepared for anything.”  Sam spouted back as he grabbed his duffle and threw it to the side, probably wanting to just do the laundry right away and get it over with.  But Dean just rolled his eyes as he opened another duffle and found another four rolls of toilet paper. 

 

He chuckled as he showed Sam, “Expecting some trouble out there?” 

 

“Better to have it and not need it.”  Sam defended as he quickly shifting things about and putting them away.

 

“Whatever man, even I know that is an excessive amount of toilet…paper…what the hell is this?”  Dean had popped open a five gallon bucket, expecting something like fish or 

Firewood or something…but instead, he was met with a greener sight.

 

“Oh…leftovers from my camp salad.”  Sam said the words as if it were something normal, as if every camper comes home with a five gallon bucket of salad.  Dean didn’t miss that fact, instead, just looked at his brother for a moment.

 

Surely it had to be a joke, a silly joke he was playing on Dean, but…Sam looked dead serious.

 

“Let me get this straight…you went camping and made salad?!”  The look of disgust and disbelief was clear on Dean’s face, making Sam falter as he unpacked.

 

“Yea…what’s wrong with that?” 

 

“You don’t make salad while camping!”  Dean shoved the bucket away as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a dad about to chastise his son for something.  “You make brats or burgers, or cook fish!”

 

Sam was taken aback from his brother’s outburst.  “I…I cooked fish!  I put it in the salad!”

 

“You put fish in the salad?!”  Dean’s body convulsed as if he were gagging, taking a moment to try to keep his nice, normal dinner down.  He took a deep breath of air before he turned back to his brother.  “You are sick!  So sick!  And I am so sorry…”  Dean whispered the last bit under his breath as he looked to the bucket as if it were an old friend.

 

“Sorry?  Who are you talking to?”

 

“The fish!”  Dean shouted.  “It didn’t deserve that…”  Dean quickly put the bucket under his arm before stepping out of the kitchen.

 

“Where are you going?!”  Sam shot his brother a bitch face, why did Dean always have to be such a drama queen?

 

“I’m giving it a proper burial!” 

 

Sam sat in the kitchen, waiting for Dean’s return, which he did about twenty minutes later with a completely cleaned out bucket. 

 

“You’re an idiot.”  Sam told his brother before rolling his eyes, moving to grab his dirty laundry. 

 

“Says the guy who put fish in a freaking salad.”  Dean muttered under his breath.  “Finish your laundry quick, then re-pack?”

 

“What?!  Why?!” 

 

“Because I’m going to show you what real camping is!”  Dean then stood up taller and pointed his finger at Sam.  “And if I see anything green…it’s gonna be shoved in your sleeping bag the next day.”

 

And Dean made good on that promise when he saw Sam munching on some pistachios during the first day of their week long camping trip.  Not only had Dean put the pistachios in there, but also left the tent flap open…Sam didn’t know squirrels could get so defensive over their food.


End file.
